RE: Paradise Kiss
by effigyoftheword
Summary: Theres something strange in the air, its absolutely electric. Yukari cant seem to get George out of her head, and George well he seems to have moved on! Will these two ever get on the same page, in time for the Grand reveal of George's New line.


[_A year after the actual end of Paradise Kiss, George and Isabella, have both moved to England. Yukari is still heart broken, at the loss and the disbanding of Paradise Kiss. The Old gang is invited to visit, George and Isabella, in London. While there for the winter vacation, Yukari's feelings for George rekindle, but do his for her?_ XXDisclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PARADISE KISS OR ITS BRANDS OR CHARACTERS. I Only Own the character ELINA RANDOLF. The rest of the Characters belong to Ai Yazawa.]

It had almost been a year since I last saw George. The love that I had once felt for him had long since dissipated into nothing, but the beating of an old heart. Though, all the times he held me and encouraged me still sent my heart fluttering, they no longer mattered, only the lessons he had taught me, and my modeling career. Even though all of that I was still eager to see him and Isabella.  
I glanced at my companions, Miwako Sakurada (her hair still as pink as ever) and her fiancée, Arashi Nagase, (who despite his mental maturing- looked like a gothic-monkey). The way they used each other as pillows amused me, so much like young children instead of the 19 year olds they were.  
The train pulled up to the station's platform, and I tapped Miwako awake. She smiled, her bright pink lips grinningat me before planting a huge wake up kiss on her husbands lips. Her hand unconsciously floated to her stomach. I smiled wider, maybe one day once Georg-I mean Hiroyuki and I get married, I'll have a reason to rub my stomach.  
"Caroline?" she yawned, "Are you excited to see George?"  
Of course, I was excited to see George. The moment he invited us out her for our winter work vacations, I told my boyfriend that I needed this trip, and hopped on the first train here. But instead of say that, I smiled, at the old nickname and simply said: "Yeah"

"Will George be with Isabella when he comes to pick us up?"

"Don't let Isabella hear you call her a he," We stood walking out of the car, "George said he would be, but you know how he is." He would never ever remember plans or dates when we were together.  
Arashi laughed as he helped Miwako onto the platform, "You know Yukari, you should try to hide your love for George a little less and try to pretend to love Hiro a little more."  
I laughed, Oh God, was I really that obvious? I smiled at them as we picked up our suitcases from the attendant. We looked around the platform, for some indication of where to go.  
"Hello, darlings." came the mascu-feminine voice of Isabella. I smiled and turned to hug her, the purple hair that framed her almost masculine face, brushed my cheeks.  
"Isabella!" Miwako exclaimed joining our hug. I discreetly tried to look around her form trying to see a hint of George's signature mint color hair.  
"Oh, Carrie." Isabelle sighed, "He's at the gift shop. With-" I began to walk away, my steps hurried. Typical, George, always wanting to be chased after.  
Isabella laughed from behind me, as she smoothly stepped in front of me, leading us our way through the crowed station. We neared the gift shop, the crowds were sparse and I could finally see that blue I was craving.  
I began to walk faster, smiling ready to jump into his arms. I flung my suitcase down, and lunged, ready for my hug. But no arms came to catch me. I fell fast first onto the garnet station floor. I felt my face redden as I sat up and fixed my hair.  
"Caroline," Miwako laughed, "Did you trip?" I stood up straight my body, stiff, and i laughed nervously, nodding in agreement.  
I could hear the musical tone, of George's laugh and I could help but blush, and glance towards him. His blue eyes sparkled with laughter. Why? Why hadn't he caught me? I looked at his arms, my gaze slowly sliding to his hands. one was in the pocket of his pants, the other was attached to a small hand,.  
The auburn haired girl who was holding George's hand, was pretty to say the least. Her hair went just past her mid-back, and her bangs were straight across, framing her child-like face perfectly. Her eyes were blue, a bright, shining, an innocent blue. She wore a black PeaCoat that consumed her forming a dress, and black knee high combat boots. She could have been a petite-model if she wanted too. In her free arm she clutched, an obviously plush otter.  
"Oh," Miwako cooed, "she's soooo cute. Are you babysitting her George? Don't you think she's cute, Caroline?" Miwako's hand reached out towards the girl, whose eyes widened, before she ducked behind George's arm.  
George chuckled and detached her from hiding, "This is Elina. She's 18."  
Miwako blushed, "Oh! Miwako's sorry! You just look so young, and you're so..."  
"short." The girl's, Elina's voice was mature so unlike her childlike body. It carried a distintion of British Royalty and pride. Yet, her cheeks were rosy with shame. She still held out her tiny hand, though it was shaking, and bravely shook ours. My eyes never left George's face and George's eyes never left her. I felt my heart slink low in my chest at the soft look that he gave her, her tenderness that I never got to see.  
"Oh, Yukari." George looked at me, his eyes flicking to mine. Blue on Brown, An ocean caressing the sand.  
"Yes?" I spit out, my arms wrapping around my stomach. His hand slid into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small item.  
"For You."  
My hands trembled as I cradled the delicately crafted and beaded, hair pin. A Pearl butterfly stared back at me, an almost perfect replica of the ring that George made me. My eyes shot to Elina, who looked at me sadly but was smiling, almost proud. Maybe they weren't together after all? I smiled and slid it into my hair.

"Come on Carrie. " Isabella said, leading me away from them, and towards the exit. I heard the whispering from behind us, their voices so low, I doubt even a man with super-hearing, could have heard them. The winter breeze rushed in through the open door, chilling me, I turned my back hunkering down from the cold. I froze, my heart wrenching, as George pulled Elina into his coat blocking her from the wind. My heart shuddered; I turned and marched out the door toward George's vintage 1974 Jaguar and what I assumed was Isabella's 2011 Corvette. I smiled stroking the familiar paint of George's car.

"Are you okay with me driving the Corvette?" Isabella asked, the small newcomer.

"Of course, it's as much yours as it is mine." Elina smiled and walked over to the passenger's side of George's car. She slid in when George opened it for her. Her hand went as if instinctively for a pair of sunglasses that rested next to George's, then as if she remember that it was the middle of winter her hand fell into her lap. I watched and George patted her head, and opened the back door.

"Are you coming, Yukari?" He said, as he walked around to the driver's side and slid in. George held his fingers out as we spoke, and she grabbed his sunglasses and slid them into his fingers, and then he slid them on. He picked hers up and offered them to her. "We'll be driving towards the sun."

She slid them on, and pulled her hair around them. "I hate these things; they make me look like I have a tiny head."

George laughed, and that cause me to laugh, and eventually we were all laughing. We laughed until we couldn't laugh anymore. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. George pulled off, and we speeded down the highway.

"I bet you want to know why, we invited you here?" Elina's voice broke through the silence in the car.

There was a reason? "Of course," I said, watching as she turned around.

"Well, George and I got invited to this BIG Fashion show, in London. It will be the just start of our fashion line- Instinct. And we wanted you to be the headlining model." Elina grinned, at me, "Because you wear George's clothes so well. Only you."

I felt my heart stop; only I can wear George's clothes. Only me? "We-Well, I.."

"What do you say Yukari? Up for it?" George's voice sang through the car, both sadistically and whimsical. All too perfect.

"Of course!" I yelled, leaning up, smirking, "because only _I_ can wear George's clothes."

The ride to the studio apartment that we would be staying in was filled with laughter and teasing. I was surprised by how easy it was to get along with Elina, and how easy it was to flirt with George without her catching on. She was cute, in looks and in personality, and cute people are necessarily to bright, as seen in my experiences with Miwako.

XXX

The inside of the apartment was white, it had lavish hardwood floors, with huge windows looking into the living room, off to the side was a divider wall, that when opened showed a lavish kitchen, complete with a huge fridge and double stove. It look like it hadn't been used (which later on I found out that it hadn't.). I walked around the living room, amazed at the view, Big Ben stared aimlessly down on me, its beauty was radiant.

"Come on, Yukari, I'll show you to the Atelier." She smiled and headed towards the glass stairs.

The studio she spoke of was beautidul, there was a couch and a small sun bed, that seemed so out of place in the fabric littered room. There were two sewing machines and patterns and designs pinned on the walls. She smiled as she should me around the room, removing her coat revealing a Black long sleeved sweater and a pair of shorts that were fur trimmed. She pulled her hair over her shoulder sitting on the chair acrosss from the couch, and began braiding.

George came in, shot me a smile before walking over to Elina and picking her up. The way his shoulders rippled proved to be with much less of an effort than it would have been with me, he took her place in the chair, and she sat perched on his lap, like some sort of queen. He fingers never quit braiding. "So Yukari, How have you been?"

"Oh Ive been well. " I smiled and felt my stomach curl when she laid her head on his shoulder. She rubbed his neck and whispered something to him that made him laugh. I felt myself flinch. _Dear God, Im going to be sick._ Thats when a phone, rang, and I watched as my new enemy is love answered her phone exciting the room.

I watched as she left. Felt myself get up. Then it was like I was watching myself walk over to George, watching his ocean eyes ripple and widen, as I slid on his lap, and planted a huge passionate kiss on his lips. Im not exactly sure why I did, I knew that he wouldnt kiss back. I knew that in the end I would only hurt myself, and I did.

I heard the door open and I just looked up and over at the door, not even boithering to move. Elina's eyes were huge, and wide, her fingers trembling. I watched as she fought the tears beginning in her eyes. and then she did something unexpected. She stopped trembling. Her eyes went deathly blank, and she said: "Shall we get started on the designs?"S


End file.
